Luo Ji/History
History Luo Ji studied mathematics at Famous University in City T. When he joined Happy, Luo Ji was already a second year student at the age of 18, which amazed Chen Guo.Chapter 604 Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Luo Ji writes extensive guides about clearing dungeons, which he calls the "Idiot Series." Some of these guides are around twenty thousand words long. As a new player, he has many misconceptions about Glory, such as Lord Grim's party having full sets of Orange equipment, which is nearly impossible due to the extreme rarity of Orange equipment. He has no idea about the Unspecialized Lord Grim's role in the record clear of Line Canyon.Chapter 193 When Luo Ji logs onto his Concealed Light account, he appears in a dried out well. He is thrilled to meet Steamed Bun Invasion. Luo Ji adds Steamed Bun as a friend. Luo Ji asks why Steamed Bun is not wearing an Orange weapon. Luo Ji follows Steamed Bun, who is running away from enemy pursuers. Luo Ji is in complete denial that Steamed Bun must have an Orange weapon in order to have helped Lord Grim set the dungeon record clear times. Luo Ji helps Steamed Bun by entering the Hades Village to escape the enemy pursuers' line of sight. While Steamed Bun suppresses and kills his opponent, Luo Ji fails to jump over the wall for better positioning to help. Since he is a new player, Luo Ji lacks the basic mechanics to help in Steamed Bun's battle. After his disgrace, Luo Ji leads Steamed Bun to Congee Forest. At Congee Forest, Luo Ji and Steamed Bun Invasion arrive to reinforce Lord Grim and Flowing Tree, who are surrounded by the enemy forces. With Cleansing Mist, One Inch Ash, and Soft Mist arriving, Luo Ji and Steamed Bun attack the rear of the enemy forces. Luo Ji, who is focused on trying to control his summons, does not hear Ye Xiu's greeting. With his horrible mechanics, Luo Ji accidentally targets his ally, Steamed Bun, for his summoned monsters to attack. Luo Ji learns from Ye Xiu why the highly detailed and meticulous Idiot Guides are impractical because these guides can only be executed by highly skilled players, who do not need guides. Luo Ji realizes that highly skilled players can kill bosses with different techniques. Luo Ji is embarrassed when he learns that Ye Xiu's party only had one Orange weapon, which is way off Luo Ji's theory of a team with five Orange weapons. Luo Ji is amazed by Ye Xiu's Silver weapon, Myriad Manifestation Umbrella. Luo Ji coordinates with Ye Xiu to delay Lonely Drink and his forces from retreating. At Congee Forest, Luo Ji learns enough to kill an enemy player. He helps Ye Xiu's party wipe out Lonely Drink's 32-man attack force. Luo Ji follows Ye Xiu's lead in fleeing the battleground, which will eventually swarm with enemy reinforcements. Luo Ji learns Ye Xiu's party aims to set the record clear time for Line Canyon. Luo Ji logs off the 10th Server to research how to get the Line Canyon's record clear.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Luo Ji sees that Ye Xiu is online. Luo Ji sends his Line Canyon Idiot’s Guide to Ye Xiu for his input. Luo Ji learns that he is wrong about the Unspecialized, so he decides to switch for an optimal class composition. Luo Ji learns to dungeon more for real world experience. Afterward, Luo Ji goes back to research to rework the Line Canyon guide. Luo Ji sends his Line Canyon guide to Ye Xiu. Luo Ji’s guide is conventional, detailed, and precise. Luo Ji posts his Line Canyon guide onto the Glory forums, which some readers took seriously. Luo Ji reads the comments on his Idiot’s Guide for Line Canyon. He argues with commenters, who criticize him without reading the guide. Luo Ji talks to Ye Xiu about the annoying comments and learns to relax. He gets Ye Xiu’s version of the Line Canyon guide. Luo Ji is happy that Ye Xiu invited him to dungeon in order for Luo Ji to improve his mechanics. Luo Ji learns that Ye Xiu’s guide is for sale to the guilds, so Luo Ji has to keep everything a secret. At Desolate Lands, Luo Ji joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing. Luo Ji is angered when Rongxing demands to be addressed as ‘Senior.’ In the Desolate Lands dungeon, Luo Ji has trouble doing the basics of moving summoned creatures in one direction. Luo Ji tells Ye Xiu that the online mechanics programs are too difficult. Luo Ji learns that Ye Xiu will send elementary mechanics programs for him to practice.Chapter 260 After three Desolate Lands dungeon runs, Luo Ji challenges Rongxing to a duel in the Arena. Luo Ji loses ten consecutive duels.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Luo Ji’s Concealed Light joins Ye Xiu’s party against the top guilds. Luo Ji lines up his summoned creatures as a bluff to the enemy because he lacks the skill to control his creatures in moving or in attacking. With his poor mechanics, Luo Ji gets caught in an enemy’s counterattack. Luo Ji follows Ye Xiu, who finds an enemy team to ambush. Near the shore, Luo Ji joins Ye Xiu in ambushing a Misty Castle dungeon team. Luo Ji follows Ye Xiu out of Thousand Waves Lake to a hiding spot on the main road from Congee City to Thousand Waves Lake. Luo Ji understands Ye Xiu’s orders to summon creatures and to surround the enemy. Luo Ji calculates that the next enemy team should arrive in 7 minutes and 21 seconds. He learns from Ye Xiu to message instead of speaking, so they can hear the enemy’s footsteps. Luo Ji crouches and follows Thousand Creations to be behind the enemy. After Su Mucheng’s initiation, Luo Ji jumps up and ambushes the five Misty Castle players. Luo Ji and the team swiftly kill the five Misty Castle players.Chapter 377 Luo Ji learns from Ye Xiu that Misty Castle will probably avoid the area. Under Ye Xiu’s orders, Luo Ji leaves Thousand Waves Lake to train. Luo Ji is sad that Bao Rongxing treats him like a little child.Chapter 378 With Ye Xiu’s advice, Luo Ji works on improving his skill progress and dungeon research.Volume 4 References